Love or Loyalty
by mistofulie
Summary: Lionpaw is made to make a choice between Love and Loyalty. Which will he choose: to live with his clan or with his love. Summary sucks but story is good. PLease read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lionpaw trudged up the hill towards old twolog nest. He thought back to two nights ago when he and Heatherpaw had met in secret. Oh how he loved her but he knew that their love could never be for they were in different clans and he had no intention of leaving his own. He soon reached the edge of ThunderClan territory, yet still he trudged on. When he reached the top there was no more trees, grass, or anything really. All there was was rocks. He looked out and he gasped.

Jaypaw lifted his nose up. He smelled Lionpaw up by the old Twolog nest. " Lionpaw are you there?" He asked.

Lionpaw appeared over the ridge. "What's up Jaypaw."

"Nothing just wanted to make sure it was you."

"Oh okay, by the way where is Leafpool."

"Taking care of Berrynose. He got a little thorn in his nose and now he thinks his world is ruined."

"Uh he is so annoying. He thinks he's all tough and mighty now that he is a warrior, but he's still a wimp.?"

"I know well anyway I got to go down by the lake, Leafpool needs some herbs. See ya."

Lionpaw looked up at silverpelt. Finally it was dark. He snuck past Hollypaw and the other apprentices as he made for the tunnel. Once out he raced for the Windclan border. He slowed down once he saw the stream. When he got there he heard a voice.

"Bought time you got here slowpoke," Heatherpaw said.

"Oh Heatherpaw, how I love you." Lionpaw answered.

"I love you to," she answered.

Hollypaw woke up because of Icepaw's tail brushing her pelt. She looked around. Everyone was there. Wait Lionpaw wasn't. Oh he better not have snuck out again to meet Heatherpaw. She quickly picked up his scent and followed. She realized that she was heading towards Windclan territory. As she drew near she heard hem saying their goodbyes.

"Meet here in two days?" Lionpaw asked.

"Sure see you then," Heatherpaw answered.

"Oh no you won't," thought Hollypaw, "because I am putting an end to this. I'm telling Firestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry about the grammar, I'm not that good at English. Also I don't own warriors. **

Chapter 2

Hollypaw sat at the entrance to Firestar den. She wasn't sure how happy Firestar would be about waking up in the middle of the night. In the end, she decided it could wait until morning. As she got up to walk away she heard a voice.

"Come little one. I know you are out there." It was Firestar.

Hollypaw walked in slowly. "Now what was so important, you had to come and tell me in the middle of night?" Firestar asked.

"Well," Hollypaw began, "it's about Lionpaw."

"Yes, what about him? As far as I can tell he an amazing fighter."

"The truth is, is that he is meeting Heatherpaw from WindClan in the middle of the night."

"What," mewed Firestar. He was sitting up straight now.

"It's true. He started doing it a while. One night I followed him and saw him meeting her. Later that night I talked to him and I threatened to tell you if he didn't stop. The next few weeks he stopped so I didn't tell you, but it looks liked he is doing it again," Hollypaw explained.

Firestar hissed, "I will put an end to this tonight, well actually today since the sun is coming up."

"Firestar wait," Hollypaw started, "when I got there they had just finished. They said they would meet there in two days time again. Why don't you and maybe Onestar wait there and catch them in the act."

"Your right, if Onestar agrees with it me and him will do that. Very well, Hollypaw your dismissed."

"Yes Firestar," Hollypaw mewed as she walked away.

Lionpaw was weary after meeting with Heatherpaw last night, But he wasn't about to show Ashfur that. He continued help setting the border near ShadowClan.

"Hey Lionpaw," Ashfur mewed, " you want to do some battle training later.

"Okay," replied Lionpaw.

Lionpaw was proud. He had mastered all the moves easily that Ashfur had taught him today. "Hey Honeypaw, Hollypaw, do you guys want to fight me together.

"Sure," they answered together.

Lionpaw watched them closely. Suddenly Hollypaw leaped. LIonpaw knew what was going to happen. Tigerstar had told him about this move. When Hollypaw was above him, he turned around and put his weight on his front paws. When he heard Honeypaw jumping at him from behind he pushed of towards her. When his back legs touched Honeypaws face he kicked backwards sending Honeypaw flying and himright into Hollypaw. When they landed he pinned her down. "Looks like I win," he said before heading to camp.

When Hollypaw got back to camp she went over to where Firestar was sitting. "Well."

"Yes, me and Onestar will catch them in the act.

"Okay then," she said as she walked away.

"Oh, and Hollypaw,"

"Yeah."

"You did the right thing."

"_I hope_," thought Hollypaw


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own warriors. Also this takes place two days later.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 3

Lionpaw crept out of the apprentices den carefully so he wouldn't wake anyone. The last thing he wanted was Hollypaw or another apprentice following him. He looked back saw that no one was awake and the headed through the entrance. He was excited about tonight. It had been two whole days since he last saw Heatherpaw and he really missed her. He looked up. He was at the WindClan border, but he didn't see Heatherpaw. "Heatherpaw," he called.

"I'm here," she mewed as she appeared over the ridge.

"I'm so happy we can meet here," Lionpaw began, "just you and me…"

"and us," said two voices behind Lionpaw.

Lionpaw spun around, "Firestar and…"

"Onestar," Heatherpaw finished.

"Now would you guys like to tell us what is going on," Firestar mewed angrily.

Lionpaw gulped

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hollypaw woke up to Foxpaw's voice, "Everybody, Wake up and come out."

"What does that big bassoon want now," she heard Poppypaw say.

"Firestar told me that we're going to have some visitors soon and they are friendly," Foxpaw mewed.

"Who is coming?" someone asked.

"Almost everyone in WindClan," Foxpaw answered, "oh and here they are now.

Hollypaw looked over by the entrance. Sure enough, Firestar walked in followed by Onestar and the rest of Windclan. She watched as Firestar and Onestar walked up with two apprentices behind them. "Who are they," thought Hollypaw, "wait a second, that's Lionpaw and Heatherpaw."

Firestar called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the high ledge."

"Many of you are wondering why we're here," he began, "the reason is that Lionpaw from ThunderClan and Heatherpaw from WindClan have been sneaking out to meet each other at night."

Angry yowls were heard from all cats. "Silence," shouted Onestar. All the cats were quiet.

"Lionstar, which do you choose to do, live with your clan and never see Heatherpaw again or live with Heatherpaw and be exiled and treated as an enemy from ThunderClan." Firestar asked.

"Also Heatherpaw answer it too." Onestar added.

"If you guys are going to make me choose," Lionpaw began, "then I choose…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N ooh mean cliffie. Which one will he choose.**


End file.
